Ciclo vicioso
by Megu-chan1
Summary: [Oneshot]Una y otra vez, ella se enamoraba de alguien más. Y una y otra vez, él no decía nada. Pero ahora eso iba a cambiar. [Shikamaru x Ino]


**Título**: Ciclo vicioso  
**Genero**: Romance  
**Pareja**: Shikamaru/Ino 

* * *

"Salimos con el chico nuevo a comer¿te dije?"

Shikamaru levantó la mirada de los reportes que estaba revisando y la dirigió hacia Chouji, quién le hacía compañía. A decir verdad, estaba cansado: llevaba bastantes horas trabajando en estos papeles y la luz de la lámpara empezaba a dañarle los ojos. Honestamente, no podía recordar quien era el chico nuevo, ni le interesaba mucho.

"¿Con quién?"

"Uh¿no lo recuerdas?" dijo Chouji. "Se llama Sai, y…"

"¿Sai?" interrumpió Shikamaru, ahora si prestándole atención a su amigo y dejando sus reportes al lado. "¿El tipo que nos atacó a mi y a Naruto hace poco¿Cómo demonios acabaste comiendo con él?"

Chouji se encogió de hombros, un poco sorprendido. "Aparentemente, va a reemplazar a… va a ser parte del equipo de Naruto y Sakura." Sonrió un poco, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. "Según nos dijeron Sakura y Naruto, él es un poco… socialmente inepto."

Shikamaru levantó una ceja: estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a discutir. "Ah¿por qué es que siempre anda llegando gente problemática a la aldea?" Firmó un reporte más, con mínimas correcciones, y pasó al siguiente. "Y sigues diciendo 'nosotros'; ¿quién más fue?"

Chouji trató de no parecer nervioso mientras continuaba. "Ah, Ino nos acompañó." Esperó una reacción de su amigo, pero él siguió trabajando como si no hubiera oído nada. "Parece que le agradó bastante." Todavía nada. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo extra para ignorarlo. "Y creo que a él le gusto ella… la llamó hermosa."

_¡Crack! _La punta del lápiz con la que Shikamaru estaba escribiendo se rompió repentinamente, haciéndole saltar un poco. Él no parecía haber reaccionado, pero cuando habló su voz se oía más tensa. "¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto, Chouji?"

"¿Acaso no vas a hacer nada?" respondió el aludido con otra pregunta. "Pasó lo mismo con Sasuke. Cada vez…"

"No paso nada con Sasuke" quiso detenerlo Shikamaru.

Sin embargo, Chouji no dejó que el se escapara tan pronto, y empezó a hablar más fuerte. "Cada vez que ella mencionaba a Sasuke, tú empezabas con tu actitud de 'no me importa' que nadie hubiera creído." Shikamaru lo quiso interrumpir, pero él ya estaba encarrilado y no iba a detenerse. "Y ahora vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo, aparentando que no te molesta. Y eventualmente, a ella se le va a pasar, y aún no vas a hacer nada, hasta que aparezca alguien más, y el círculo se repita." Chouji tomó aire, finalmente terminando su monologo.

Shikamaru lo miró por un segundo, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido. "¿De qué estas hablando, Chouji? Yo no estoy interesado en Ino."

Podría haberse dado de golpes contra la pared. "Bien, bien, sigue con tu negación si así lo quieres."

"No es negación, a mi…"

"Si, si." Chouji estiró su brazo y cogió la bolsa de papitas del escritorio. "¿Cómo está Temari-san, por cierto? Oí que te tocó llevarla alrededor de la aldea."

Shikamaru no podía decir que estaba feliz con como había acabado la conversación, pero al menos estaba feliz que hubiese acabado. "No me **tocó **llevarla, ella quiso salir conmigo." Solo se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso cuando Chouji lo miró extrañado. "No de esa forma."

"Seguro, Shika." dijo Chouji sacando un puñado de papitas de la bolsa. "Lo que tú digas."

o0O0o

El joven miró la lista una vez mas, agotado. Con casi 16 años, su madre había decidido que era lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer recados, algo a lo que él estaba bastante en contra. Por supuesto, discutir con su madre era un mayor problema aún, así que la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente salía sin decir algo más que "Qué problemático…". En todo caso, solo le faltaba el arroz y podría regresar. Se dio la vuelta, en dirección al mercado.

Solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la tienda de flores de los Yamanaka.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? La tienda estaba bastante lejos del mercado, y para llegar a donde vendían arroz uno no tenía que tomar este camino. El recuerdo de la conversación de anoche quiso hacer acto de presencia, pero Shikamaru lo empujó de nuevo al fondo de su subconsciente, dispuesto a retomar su camino original.

Siguió caminando, pero no podía dar más de dos pasos sin pararse a ver la tienda de nuevo. Aunque no quería, no podía dejar de preguntarse si _ella _estaría ayudando hoy. Hacía un tiempo no tenían misiones, y a su madre siempre le había gustado que estuviese ocupada, además que adoraba tener ayuda. Shikamaru gruño, dispuesto esta vez a alejarse de una vez por todas: no era su asunto, no estaba interesado. Esa política le había servido bien, no veía porque romperla.

Sin embargo, la tentación fue muy grande para él, y lentamente caminó hacia la tienda. 'Ah, la campana de la puerta sigue tan ruidosa como antes' pensó Shikamaru, abriéndola. Odiaba ver como todos sus esfuerzos de alejarse del lugar habían fallado, pero decidió no molestarse siquiera en tratar de irse.

Miró alrededor, viendo las flores mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir si es que ella no estaba aquí. Tan ocupado estaba que ni notó a la rubia saliendo de la parte de atrás. "¡Bienveni-ah! Eres tú, Shikamaru." Su tono cambió de alegre a sorprendido al notar con quién hablaba.

"Ah." comentó el aludido a modo de respuesta. "¿Te molesto, acaso?"

"Por supuesto que no." replicó Ino, sonando irritada de todos modos. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Honestamente¿qué responder a eso más que una mentira de lo más obvia? "Mi madre me mandó a comprar flores."

Ino no se veía convencida, pero aparentemente lo dejó pasar. "¿Cuáles quieres?"

"Elige tú. Tú eres la que sabe de flores." Esto pareció complacerla un poco, ya que sonrió ligeramente y pasó a elegir un grupo de flores de distintos colores.

Shikamaru la observó mientras lo hacía. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ahora con casi 16, Ino se había vuelto muy atractiva. No es que no lo fuese antes, pero… había algo en ella que hacía que su respiración se cortara por un par de segundos cuando lo miraba. Tenía que voltear a otro lado. Pronto, o notaría que se había quedando observándola por los 2 minutos.

"Chouji me contó que saliste a comer con Sai." dijo sin pensárselo.

"Ah¿te dijo?" respondió Ino ausentemente, eligiendo entre un grupo de flores. No pareció darse cuenta del tono que él estaba usando. "Sí, Naruto y Sakura nos lo presentaron el otro día."

"Ah. ¿Qué te pareció?"

Ino rió casi involuntariamente. "¡Es una persona bastante agradable! Y bastante honesta, además. Es…" Otra risita, que lo irritó bastante. "Bueno, supongo que no te interesa saber…"

"No confío en él." interrumpió Shikamaru, un poco –bastante- harto.

Ino dejó de reírse, y quitando su atención de las flores por primera vez en toda su conversación, lo miró curiosa. "¿De qué estas…?"

"No confío en él." repitió Shikamaru. Se daba cuenta de que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, pero no se detuvo. "¿Sabes que nos atacó cuando llegó?"

"Sí, pero Sakura me dijo…"

Pero él ni siquiera considero su interrupción. "¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien así? La forma en que actúa es sospechosa, e incluso si Sakura te dijo que era confiable, eso no quiere decir que lo sea." Sabía que debía detenerse en ese momento, si apreciaba su vida, pero su boca parecía tener vida propia. "¿O acaso no recuerdas a Sasuke¿Me vas a decir que él también era socialmente inepto?"

"Cállate." susurró Ino. A Shikamaru no le costó darse cuenta de que no alzaba la voz debido a toda la ira que debía estar conteniendo; lo podía leer claramente en su rostro.

Por un momento, creyó que con toda seguridad iba a morir.

"Vete de aquí." volvió a susurrar ella, tratando de modular su voz.

"Ino, yo…"

Pero todo su auto-control pareció desaparecer en ese momento. "¡VETE!" gritó, soltando las flores que tenía en la mano. "¡Sal de aquí!"

Shikamaru trató de acercarse a ella, pero Ino simplemente se alejó violentamente. "Ino, no quise…"

Pero ella ni se molestó en responderle: lanzándole una última mirada airada, corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, quitándose el delantal en el proceso, y cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que unos cuantos floreros se tambalearan.

Shikamaru se quedó parado un rato, examinando la situación en su cabeza. Finalmente, recogió las flores, cuyos pétalos estaban un poco arrugados pero bien en general, y las puso sobre el mostrador. Miró por un rato la puerta cerrada, pero no obtuvo nada. Suspirando un "Qué problemático…" dejó la tienda.

Realmente no quería haberla hecho llorar.

o0O0o

Shikamaru se estaba congelando. Se cerró la chaqueta un poco más, tratando de mantener el calor, pero nada: sus manos seguían heladas y su rostro estaba empezando a ponerse difícil de mover. 'Maldita sea' pensó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, 'solo llevo veinte minutos afuera'.

La razón por la que estaba afuera volviéndose un helado humano era porque aun no se decidía si debía ir hacia la ventana de Ino y llamar su atención desde ahí, o simplemente acercarse a la puerta y tocar. Por un lado, cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo ignorara, y de que rompiera su ventana tirando piedritas. Por el otro lado, tocar la puerta y arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento con Inoshi tampoco estaba en sus prioridades.

Volvió a sacar sus manos, frotándoselas para entrar en calor. "Esto es demasiado problemático" dijo el en voz baja, gruñendo.

"¿Qué es demasiado problemático?" preguntó una voz femenina en tono irritado, sorprendiéndolo.

Ino lo estaba observando, con una ceja levantada y una expresión irritada en su rostro. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" preguntó él, tratando de ignorar el frío.

"Eso no importa¿no? Es mi casa." respondió ella duramente. "Lo que yo quiero saber es que haces tú aquí; es bastante tarde."

"Sé que lo es." comentó él. Hubo una pausa incómoda, en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ino esperó por una respuesta, pero Shikamaru ni siquiera la miró a los ojos.

Irritada, la kounichi soltó un gruñido de frustración, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse.

"Perdóname." las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, pero al menos había ganado su atención de nuevo. "Se que no debí insultar tus habilidades para juzgar a las personas."

"No es eso" lo cortó ella. Por supuesto que no lo era, él lo sabía bien. "Lo que dijiste de Sasuke…"

"Fue desconsiderado con tus sentimientos por él, lo sé." Incluso tratando, su voz tenía un tono de amargura.

"No es eso." Lo cortó ella. Hubo un silencio pesado entre ambos hasta que ella volvió hablar. "¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente me has contestado mal por cualquier cosa."

"Eso no es…"

"¡Sí lo es, Shika! La otra vez le hice un comentario a TenTen sobre lo bien que se veía Neji últimamente, y tú me echaste una mirada rara, y no me hablaste por el resto del día."

Shikamaru sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y un hueco en el estomago. "No sé de que me hablas." Pero él lo sabía, y parecía que ella también. Su rostro ya no mostraba esa expresión irritada: había sido reemplazada por una mirada suave que le hacía sentir nervioso.

"Ambos sabemos de que hablo." Ino le sonrió un poco tentativa. "Pero...¿vas a hacer algo al respecto?"

Por un segundo, Shikamaru perdió el aliento al oír sus palabras: se dio cuenta de lo que ella le decía, y de que básicamente se le estaba dando pase libre a hacer lo que había querido hacer por ya bastante tiempo, pero aun así sus piernas no respondieron. Por un momento, creyó que iba perder la oportunidad más esperada por cerca de un año.

Y entonces, todo empezó a moverse. En un segundo que pareció mucho más, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, y su rostro estuvo a unos centímetros del de ella. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su rostro en el suyo, y su aliento en su cuello. Nerviosamente, y evitando mirarla a los ojos, Shikamaru acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

Fue incómodo al comienzo: Shikamaru no sabía donde poner sus labios o que hacer, y empezó a creer que ella no estaba respondiendo, y que se había equivocado. Entonces Ino tomó cargo, empujando fuertemente contra su boca. A pesar de ser más baja que él, sintió como si lo estuvieran empujando hacia abajo. De nuevo se puso nervioso, sin saber que hacer, pero Ino pasando sus manos por su espalda lo relajó. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que ella guiase.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron. Se quedaron en silencio, recuperando el aliento perdido. Shikamaru, respirando profusamente, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer. De algún modo, sentía que había saltado por encima de los pasos esenciales antes poder besar oficialmente a una chica.

"Ino, yo…" temía haber hecho algo mal. No creía que el beso la hubiera molestado, pero todo esto era nuevo para él.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía molesta en lo absoluto. Lo interrumpió con un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "Nos vemos mañana, Shikamaru." Lo dejó ahí parado, mirándola, mientras ella regresaba a paso ligero a su casa.

Shikamaru se quedó estático por un momento, antes de emprender el camino a su casa, tratando de no pensar en como Ino había ganado tanta experiencia.

* * *

**Notas:** Este fic está dedicado a Aiko-chan (quien aun me debe mi regalo), quien me mantiene en el fandom Shika/Ino al punto en que si quisiera salir ya seria muy tarde. Disculpame la demora con tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero ya sabes...no estoy acostumbrada a cosas más largas que drabbles. ¡Feliz día atrasado!

Correcciones y críticas constructivas son altamente apreciadas.  



End file.
